


Kroki

by Klawa



Series: I żyli [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depressed Harry, Depression, F/M, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klawa/pseuds/Klawa





	Kroki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts).



Kroki Ginny są lekkie, niemal bezgłośne. Słychać je jedynie dzięki absolutnej ciszy panującej w domu.  
Zjawia się w sypialni w sekundy po wyjściu z kominka; i mówi. O przygotowaniach do owutemów; o quidditchu; o znajomych. Czasem krzyczy. Czasem płacze.  
Z początku przychodzi codziennie, później co kilka dni. W końcu przestaje przychodzić w ogóle.

Hermiona ma zdecydowany, głośny krok. Gdy przychodzi słychać jak kieruje się do kuchni i dopiero po tym wchodzi do sypialni, przynosząc ze sobą herbatę i kanapki.  
Zawsze ma ze sobą książkę – podręcznik transmutacji, eliksirów, zielarstwa – i czyta ją na głos, poza tym wypowiadając jedynie radosne „dzień dobry” i ciche „do zobaczenia”.  
Jest systematyczna, jak we wszystkim co robi – przychodzi dzień w dzień o tej samej porze i wychodzi po godzinie.

Czasami przychodzi Molly Weasley. Przyciężkawy krok słychać z różnych części domu; towarzyszą mu stuknięcia szafek i szuranie miotły. Molly zapełnia jego lodówkę potrawami wymagającymi jedynie podgrzania i wyciąga z niej te, które nie nadają się już do niczego.  
Czasami wchodzi do sypialni i po prostu milczy razem z nim.  
Czasami nie.

Kroki Rona z początku są niepewne. Milkną przed drzwiami sypialni i tak trwają w ciszy przez długie sekundy, nim – już żwawe, zdecydowane – wpadają do środka.  
Ron od progu rzuca jakimś głupim żartem albo narzeka na obsesyjnie uczącą się Hermionę, bądź na to że Armaty Chudleya znów przegrały mecz.  
Czasami wpada rano, czasami w samo południe, wieczorem, a nawet w środku nocy.  
Zachowuje się, jakby wszystko było w normie.

Wizyty Rona to jedyne momenty, kiedy Harry czuje, że oddycha.  



End file.
